moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zevrad Stargazer
in Progress "I saw the stars as stories...but that was a long time ago." 'Zevrad Stargazer '''is the Slayer of the Illidari but cares little about such a title. His only desire is to see the safety of Azeroth and the destruction of the Burning Legion by any means necessary. Or is it? History Burning Crusade Zevrad was one of the many Night Elves who sought after Illidan in order to join his crusade against the Burning Legion. It was at the Black Temple where he and many of his kind trained in order to forge themselves as a force of reckoning. There were many challenges and deaths but, despite these outcomes, he did not falter in fear nor regret for his determination and rage drove him to continue forward in order to become a Demon Hunter. The crucial step required Zevrad to devour the heart of a demon to bind it's soul to his own that could be utilized as a weapon. The ritual, however, forced him to relive some of his tragic memories where he witnessed the deaths of his loved ones over and over again until the same visions that Illidan saw traumatized him to point of clawing out his own eyes. The process, afterward, was seen as a success resulting in the demon being bound to his will but the price to pay was the metamorphosis of his body that constantly filled him with agony. However, the unthinkable occurred as the Demon, Mal'akor, prevailed in consuming the mind of Zevrad making him submit control of his body over to the Demon. Mal'akor is now trapped in the Night Elf's body with no guarantee of reincarnation to the twisting nether when killed. To survive and avoid detection required him to force himself into servitude to Illidan and his crusade against the Burning Legion. With his knowledge of the Fel in his former life, he regularly trains his mind through meditation and training to keep his inner-demon to consolidate his survivability and avoid the detection of the other Illidari especially the Betrayer Illidan Stormrage. Several months passed and Mal'akor had gained the loyalty and trust of his fellow peers that ranked him at a high level in the ranks of the Illidari. It was during the siege of the Black Temple by the adventurers of the Alliance and Horde that Mal'akor had finally seen an opportune moment to leave the Illidari and seek out his fellow brethren. Unfortunately, fate would not be kind as he was forced to lead a campaign against the Legion of Marduum where he knew that he would perish if we would escape or defect to the Burning Legion. For the might of the Illidari was too powerful at that moment. After completing the mission and returning to the Black Temple, Mal'akor saw the body of Illidan on the ground surrounded by the Wardens and Maiev Shadowsong. Rejoicing in his mind, he saw that the escape was now and that he would slip away once the battle against the Wardens would commence. However, the battle was immediately over as Maiev used some magic to imprison him and his fellow Illidari using the Fel coursing through their bodies. Legion / Background ''"Illidari, I have spent my entire life as keepers of the wicked. Thousands of years, my only solace, knowing the world was kept safe from your kind. But I would do anything to save Azeroth. Even if it means releasing you. Will you help us, Demon Hunter?" '' ''- Maiev Shadowsong Years have passed and the need of the Illidari was dire for the Burning Legion had returned that forced Maiev and the Wardens to free them from the Vault to combat this threat. Zevrad was one of the many Demon Hunters to have been set free and, instead of seeking revenge against the Wardens, he escaped the Vault. With no one to lead in place of Illidan and the Burning Legion's return, Mal'akor sought his fellow Demons at the Broken Shore where he would meet an encounter that would change him, forever. Mal'akor noticed the Fel magic piercing towards the sky in the Broken Shore and the epicenter of the magic is known as the Tomb of Sargeras. He thought that it is where to Demons were more unified and that the Warlock, Gul'dan, is located. Deducing this, he decided to travel towards the Tomb of Sargeras and as he arrived at the shores of the island, Zevrad grabbed the attention of the other Demons and tried to explain his situation. However, most of the Demons dared not listened and instead engaged Mal'akor in combat until a Man'ari forced the encounter to seize stating that he will escort this 'Demon Hunter' to Gul'dan. Inside the Tomb of Sargeras, Mal'akor was placed on his knees in front of Gul'dan where he explained his entire situation to the warlock about his humiliation of being entrapped in a Night Elf body, how not even Illidan detected his presence, and that not even his brethren can recognize his aura as a former Demon. Gul'dan, intrigued in his story, asks what Demon he originally was. His reply took a pause as he slowly said "Gan'arg." Gul'dan looked at Mal'akor with an expression of shock. Soon, a wicked grin slowly appeared as he then laughed in a mocking and menacing way. "''Mal'akor, is it? It appears that you were smart and cunning enough to have prevailed against the original owner of that body, yet, not even the Betrayer could detect your presence? Do you know why? It is because you were such a weak and lowly Demon that your attunement to the Fel would be close to nothing. Hehehe, it appears you being reborn may have its uses." ''- Orc Warlock Gul'dan Gul'dan now saw the potential in Mal'akor as he now had the body of a Demon Hunter, one that is formidable as any Demon with the potential of evolution like the Great Betrayer, Illidan. He decided to have Mal'akor placed in the ranks of the Illidari as a spy in order to corrupt or perhaps relay intel of their every movement and planning. Mal'akor, however, did not desire to return to the place that he had so desperately escaped. But the decision had been made and Mal'akor had found himself returning to the Illidari where an invitation had been extended by King Anduin and the Grand Alliance. At the city of Stormwind, a ceremony was being held for the lives lost at the Broken Shore as well as the death of their former King, Varian Wrynn. Mal'akor, being by the archmage Khadgar and some Illidari officials, arrived at the throne room of the Castle where many of the Grand Alliance high ranking officials of each race could be seen. Mal'akor and the other Illidari noticed something strange at the ceremony. Something sinister lurking in the shadows. With the ability of spectral sight, they discovered the Demons of the Legion had infiltrated the city and that they may be getting ready to assassinate the officials of the Alliance. Mal'akor saw this as an opportunity to gain the trust of the Alliance and rise in the ranks of the Illidari. It was then that he revealed the lurking threat of the Demons and warned the Alliance to get ready for battle. With the threat eliminated and the Alliance officials safe, the Illidari now had a standing in their ranks and were slowly becoming trusted. However, for how long? Mal'akor can see in their eyes to look of contempt and disgust. Especially the one called Malfurion, Illidan's brother. He was all too familiar with such eyes even from his own kind. Adventures - Legion The Broken Isles Argus Dark Shore Uuna - The Child of Light In the broken land of Argus roamed a horrendous and grotesque creature known as the Ur’zul. Formed from the bodies and souls of the Draenei, the Broken, and members of the army of the light. Found within one of these creatures was an innocent and young Draenei child named Uuna. For thousands of years, she was trapped within the beast until an adventurer from Azeroth slew the Ur’zul freeing her from her torment. Zevrad found the Draenei child frail, afraid, and helpless. He could've left the child to fend for herself as he slowly walked away. He almost did. Until he turned back as he heard these words “Mama? Mama! Why is it so dark? It’s scary here.... can anybody hear me? C-c-cold...” He saw something in her that he himself knew all too well. He saw that, at this moment, she was alone and abandoned. Just like he was. Zevrad showed pity to the child and forcefully walked himself back towards her until he was one meter away from her. He tried to use words yet she still did not speak. He understood that the child could not see nor could she hear. She also lacked a physical body since she was corporeal. Not knowing what to do, he used all types of communications until she recognized the sound of the whistle. Startled, she cried “Hello? Who is there? I heard you! Who are you? Can you help me? It’s so dark! I can’t see a thing!” Noticing that she heard him, he tried to use the whistle again. No response. He tried to speak. No response. He tried and tried to communicate yet no response was given for his efforts. Frustrated, he roared at the top of his lungs scaring the young child and forcing her to vanish while saying “Ack! A monster! Help! HELP!” Zevrad stood there flabbergasted at the turn of events. He had no intention of scaring the young Draenei nor was he prepared to be called a ‘monster’ by the child. He recalled of his actions and the roar he performed was indeed no different from a monster. He raised his palms towards his face as he inspected his hands. Indeed, his nails were jagged and so too was his armor. His voice was hoarse and his entire appearance was no different from a monster. In his case, a demon. He recalls to the distant past of what he once was and imagines of what he could have been. Emotions once buried resurfaced and the knot in his heart began to tear at his soul. Now, for this first time in centuries, he wept. Powers The abilities of a Demon Hunter contains uses the powers of the Fel energies for a brief time to empower their bodies and create destructive attacks with either their weapons or magic abilities. The weapons are imbued with the powers of the Fel that can cut through most of the armor and slowly burn away the soul. However, considerable training of meditation is required in order to maintain most of their previous form lest they succumb to being a full-fledged demon. Demonic Consumption - Able to swallow the flesh, blood, and soul to heal the user's injuries and temporarily enhance combat abilities. Spectral Sight - The ability to see what truth beyond the physical realm. To pierce the essence of a creature by gazing at their souls. To understand their emotions through the spectrum of their souls. To observe both the physical and spectral realm. Metamorphosis - The user is able to transform into a hellish demon for a brief time that increases their combat abilities with the mastery of the Shadow and Fel energies. Along with the extreme increase in attack speed and healing abilities. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:RP-PvP Category:Demon Hunters